Anything but you
by Margot57
Summary: "Lorsqu'il entendit sa femme arriver, il se retourna et lui accorda ce sourire qui la faisait fondre, qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ; Henry Burton avait le don de la rendre sentimentale."
1. Chapitre 1

_Anything but you_

Auteur : Margot57

Spoiler : 7x22, Unaccompanied Minor

Genres : Romance, Hurt/Comfort et de l'humour si vous voulez en trouver…

Disclamers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter !

Raiting : K+

N/A : Il a fallu 4 ans de visionnage et 7 saisons pour que Grey's Anatomy finisse par me donner envie d'écrire une fic ! J'avoue que je regarde cette série en grande majorité pour me détendre, et à part Izzie et Alex, je n'avais jamais vraiment été « fan » d'un couple… Seulement ça, c'était avant l'arrivée d'Henry Burton. J'adore le personnage -qui a ce petit côté attachant qui manque parfois aux protagonistes de GA- , et surtout ses interactions avec Teddy, leur histoire un peu bancale mais tellement prévisible… Ce qu'il y a de merveilleux aussi, c'est qu'on ne sait que peu de choses sur eux ; ça, ça veut dire porte ouverte à l'imaginaire et liberté pratiquement totale. Donc voilà, je me suis mise à écrire et le résultat devrait être publié en quelques chapitres… Le découpage va peut-être vous sembler bizarre mais, au départ, je n'étais même pas sûre que je parviendrais à faire plus que 2-3 pages. Voilà, désolée pour le blabla et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>« Henry ? »<p>

Teddy soupira et tourna légèrement la tête, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait seulement de s'endormir et pourtant son maudit réveil n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Elle l'arrêta d'un coup sec et se redressa sur son lit, passant machinalement sa main sur son visage fatigué. Son compagnon semblait avoir déserté, et elle regretta immédiatement sa présence. Henry était toujours prêt à la faire rire, à la prendre dans ses bras, à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi simplement pour lui faire oublier les dures journées qu'elle passait à l'hôpital. S'étirant paresseusement, elle s'extirpa finalement des couvertures et se dirigea d'instinct vers la cuisine, en quête de café. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que la lumière de la pièce était allumée, et fut pour le moins surprise de voir que celui qu'elle avait épousé était tout simplement en train de faire le petit déjeuner. A cinq heures et demie du matin. Lorsqu'il entendit sa femme arriver, il se retourna et lui accorda ce sourire qui la faisait fondre et qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ; Henry Burton avait le don de la rendre sentimentale.

« Hey. J'espérais t'apporter ces petites merveilles de la gastronomie au lit, mais le réveil m'a encore devancé… » marmonna-t-il en affichant la petite moue boudeuse dont il avait la spécialité.

« Ce sont des pancakes ! » remarqua Teddy, un sourire aux lèvres. « Moi qui m'attendais à des viennoiseries françaises… »

« Des pancakes faits maison ! Mieux encore, des pancakes faits maison par un mari bien navré de constater à quel point sa femme est indigne alors qu'il s'est levé à l'aube pour… »

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine, ses bras entourant sa taille. Henry déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et cala son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever si tôt tous les jours, c'est tout simplement inhumain d'être hors du lit avant huit heures du matin ! »

« Petite nature ! » le taquina-t-elle avant de se délivrer de son étreinte pour attraper un pancake. Il sourit devant son manège et prit place sur la chaise située de l'autre côté du bar, pour être en face d'elle. La table était mise et il avait rempli son verre de jus d'orange au préalable –Teddy ne buvait JAMAIS de lait le matin-, le posant juste à côté d'une tasse de café fumante.

« Je dois avouer que la cuisine n'est pas si mauvaise. Et le serveur est plutôt mignon. »

« Le pourboire lui permet de se payer un nouveau pancréas de luxe. N'hésitez pas à vous montrer généreuse ! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La jeune femme éclata de rire et se demanda une fois de plus comment il était possible d'être de mauvaise humeur en commençant sa journée avec Henry Burton.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Teddy se dépêcha d'aller se laver, soupirant déjà en sachant qu'elle aurait probablement du retard. Elle enfila sa tenue et quitta la pièce, son sac dans une main et ses clefs dans l'autre.

« Je déteste quand tu t'en vas. Même si c'est simplement pour la journée… Ça me paraît toujours terriblement long. » soupira-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle avait droit à cette scène assez régulièrement –dès qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble, en fait- mais à chaque fois, elle luttait pour ne pas suivre la petite voix qui lui criait de se faire porter pâle pour passer la journée avec son mari. _Mari_… Ce mot lui plaisait étrangement depuis quelque temps.

« Je te laisse mes clefs. Tu n'auras qu'à les mettre sous le paillasson en partant, d'accord ? »

Henry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'appartement, se hâtant déjà pour être à l'heure.

« Je t'aime ! » lança-t-il alors qu'elle était presqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Teddy se mordit la lèvre et hésita un instant à refaire le chemin dans l'autre sens pour se blottir contre lui une dernière fois… Mais elle se contenta d'un « moi aussi » accompagné d'un sourire et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Henry soupira et referma la porte. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons pour venir à l'hôpital maintenant qu'il était presque guérit, et il n'aimait pas déranger Teddy quand elle travaillait, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas résister à la tentation et d'aller la voir en pleine journée. Il débarrassa la table, nota mentalement qu'il faudrait racheter du sirop d'érable et soupira à nouveau en constatant qu'il était seulement six heures et quart ; il avait encore deux bonnes heures devant lui avant d'aller au travail.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai eu une urgence, je ne rentre pas ce soir. On déjeune ensemble demain ? <em>

Songeant sérieusement à commencer une collection de ce genre de SMS, Henry manifesta sa déception en posant violemment la tasse de café qu'il avait en main sur son bureau, chose qui fit sursauter la secrétaire. Il s'excusa d'un petit sourire désolé et se laissa tomber sur son siège à roulettes.

_D'accord, je passe te chercher à l'hôpital à midi. Bonne nuit ! Je t'aime._

Relisant le message avant de l'envoyer, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas laisser transparaître un peu plus de déception… Non, cela ne servait à rien de faire culpabiliser Teddy et puis, de toute façon, il avait presque l'habitude. C'était peut-être très égoïste de raisonner comme il le faisait, mais, parfois, il se disait que les malades cardiaques pouvaient bien attendre un jour ou deux avant d'être opérés, afin qu'il puisse profiter de sa chirurgienne préférée sans avoir à être sous anesthésie générale… Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était à la recherche d'un appartement qu'ils pourraient partager tous les deux, un logement plus spacieux que leurs appartements respectifs, et surtout plus près du Seattle Grace. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas exposé son projet à Teddy ; il voulait d'abord trouver quelque chose qui soit susceptible de lui plaire au lieu de se lancer à l'aveugle dans une grande chasse immobilière. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité d'habiter ensemble mais, de toute façon, ils étaient tout le temps l'un chez l'autre –quand la jeune femme ne travaillait pas, évidemment. Un refus était certes probable, mais Henry préférait se bercer d'illusions et ne pas envisager que l'amour de sa vie ne soit pas prête à franchir cette étape de leur relation. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble depuis presque cinq mois et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau et il ouvrit rapidement le message.

_Parfait pour demain. Je t'aime aussi ! _

* * *

><p>« J'aurais préféré t'emmener ailleurs qu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. » fit remarquer Henry en tendant un plateau à sa petite-amie.<p>

« Je suis désolée Henry, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre une pause déjeuner trop longue, je dois repartir en salle d'opération dans moins d'une heure. »

« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui pouvait te remplacer ? »

« J'ai fait une sieste de deux bonnes heures ! » protesta-t-elle, plus pour la forme que par réelle envie de défendre des arguments qui, de toute façon, ne convaincraient personne.

Il ne releva pas et prit place à une table assez éloignée d'un groupe d'internes qui discutaient avec animation. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder passer Teddy, puis se replongèrent dans leur discussion.

« Si je simulais une douleur au pancréas, je serais admis à l'hôpital et on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble… »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne simuleras rien du tout et… » La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'une lueur d'amusement envahie les yeux d'Henry, mais elle se retenait de sourire. Cette pause, aussi courte fut-elle, était plus que bienvenue.

« On pourrait peut-être aller quelque part ce week-end ? A Westport. J'ai toujours voulu aller à Westport ! C'est à deux heures de route et je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds… »

Teddy se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas passer une fois de plus pour la rabat-joie de service, mais elle n'était pas sûre que le chef accepte de lui donner quelques jours de congés alors que les patients en cardiologie semblaient plus nombreux que jamais.

« Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas le bon moment… Concentrons-nous plutôt sur cette appétissante purée… » Henry fronça légèrement le nez et observa la bouillie d'un air méfiant, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'on parte tous les deux, tu sais. Simplement, il faut qu'on s'y prenne un peu à l'avance. »

« Pour annuler au dernier moment ? Je préfère les faux espoirs qui ne traînent pas en longueur… »

Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle avait peur d'enclencher une des rares disputes qui pointait parfois le bout de son nez ; Henry essayait d'être moins rude en général, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et elle était désolée de lui imposer ses horaires anarchiques et colossaux, même si elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je suis désolé ma puce. Je suis stupide. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un pack pancréas/neurones, ça aurait pu m'être utile… »

L'autodérision était une des armes préférées de son mari, la jeune femme le savait. Seulement ce qui était dit était dit et elle savait qu'il finirait par vraiment lui en vouloir, qu'il finirait par croire qu'elle n'y mettait pas suffisamment du sien pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Elle ne voulait simplement pas le perdre.

* * *

><p>« Tu m'as manqué. » souffla Teddy en se blottissant contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ces derniers jours avaient été une vraie horreur ; elle avait travaillé près de quarante-huit heures d'affilée et le week-end lui apparaissait comme une bénédiction après toute une semaine de dur labeur. Henry avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens de routine, et c'était le seul moment où elle avait pu le voir. Elle avait débarqué chez lui la veille au soir à une heure plus qu'indécente pour le commun des mortels mais elle savait qu'Henry l'attendait, même s'il était trois heures du matin et qu'il avait lui aussi travaillé toute la journée.<p>

« Heureusement que Gloria, l'infirmière à moustache, a su combler mon manque d'affection… » soupira-t-il d'un ton dramatique. En réponse, il reçut une tape bien méritée sur le torse et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents ; même les coups de Teddy le rendaient heureux. « Je savais que tu aimais l'exclusivité ! »

« Continue de fanfaronner et ton pancréas aura affaire à moi ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les femmes jalouses n'est-ce pas ? »

La chirurgienne se redressa et posa ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de son mari. Ses yeux étaient censés lancer des éclairs, mais l'effet était passablement réussi ; les cheveux désordonnés, l'absence de maquillage et le T-Shirt trois fois trop grand qu'elle lui avait emprunté étaient difficilement menaçants. Bien au contraire, Henry la trouvait tout simplement adorable.

« Est-ce que tu crois que les hommes tête-à-claque méritent que leur petite-amie ait pris quatre jours de congés pour aller faire une petite virée à Westport ? »

« Je… Vraiment ? Tu as fait ça ? » s'étonna-t-il, soudain perturbé par le retournement de situation.

« Evidemment. J'ai réservé l'hôtel, on peut arriver demain dans la matinée… »

Henry serra sa femme dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il en était capable et lui déposa une multitude de baisers sur le front.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p>C'est un peu plus édulcoré que ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais je crois que c'est dans l'esprit de Grey's Anatomy d'ajouter de la guimauve un peu partout x) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres fics Teddy &amp; Henry en français et j'aimerais savoir si ce couple vous plaît :) Ah, au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi le Document Manager ne prend pas en compte les points virgules quand on exporte directement un doc ?...<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

_N/A : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que ce couple vous plaise, parce qu'il m'inspire particulièrement en ce moment : ) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Teddy ! Tu es prête ? A ce rythme-là, on n'y sera pas avant trois heures de l'après-midi… » gémit Henry qui était surexcité comme un gamin à la veille de Noël. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de prendre de vraies vacances, et surtout pas en si bonne compagnie. Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à l'emmener à la mer, et les rares fois où il avait eu l'occasion de s'approcher du littoral étaient directement liées à son travail, et n'avaient rien eu de véritablement réjouissant. La porte de la salle de bain finit par s'ouvrir et Teddy en sortit, sa trousse de toilettes à la main.<p>

« La patience est une vertu Monsieur Burton… En plus, il n'est que six heures, on va éviter les embouteillages ! »

« Mais je veux aller me baigner ! » soupira-t-il comme si sa déclaration était l'évidence même. Teddy secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de mettre ses affaires dans la valise ouverte qui était posée sur le sol. Pour un voyage de quatre jours, elle était peu équipée ; depuis l'Irak, elle avait appris à se contenter du strict nécessaire. Henry prit le bagage une fois fermé, et elle était sûre qu'il se retenait de courir pour arriver à l'ascenseur. En fermant la porte de son appartement, elle se rendit compte à quel point l'enthousiasme de son mari était communicatif et elle le rejoint rapidement.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra aller à la pêche ? Je suis sûr que ça peut être marrant, sachant que j'ai une patience hors du commun et que ma maladresse est sans égal… »

« En effet, je pense que je rirai bien quand tu te planteras un hameçon dans le doigt. » se moqua la jeune femme. Henry porta sa main au cœur dans un grand geste théâtral et mima une indignation qui n'avait pas la moindre crédibilité. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et ils sortirent de l'habitacle, la valise à roulettes dans leur sillage.

* * *

><p>« Quelle bonne compagnie tu fais ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi, on arrive dans dix minutes. »<p>

Teddy ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle était fatiguée avant que sa tête ne se pose contre le carreau de la voiture, les secousses du véhicule la berçant.

« Je suis désolée Henry… Je conduirais au retour. Promis. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai trouvé plein de trucs marrants à faire tout seul compter les feux de signalisations, les voitures rouges, faire des grimaces aux gamins assis à l'arrière… »

« Je suis sûre que tu t'es bien amusé ! » ironisa-t-elle. Par réflexe, elle fourra la main dans sa poche droite à la recherche de son bipper, mais elle l'avait laissé chez elle. Si l'hôpital avait vraiment besoin d'elle, quelqu'un la joindrait sur son portable… L'écran du téléphone lui indique qu'elle avait un message non lu et elle fut assez surprise de voir que le destinataire était Owen Hunt.

_Hey ! Comme tu es libre comme l'air pour les 4 jours à venir, on pourrait peut-être s'organiser quelque chose ? Il y a un nouveau resto italien pas loin de chez moi, et leurs gnocchis ont l'air remarquables ! J'espère que je ne te réveille pas._

Le message avait été envoyé une heure auparavant et elle était surprise que les vibrations du téléphone ne l'aient pas tirée du sommeil. Si tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant de sa relation avec Henry, Owen ne lui avait jamais posé de questions à son sujet et elle commençait à se demander s'il ne croyait pas que leur rapprochement n'était qu'une rumeur. Hésitant avant de répondre, elle décida qu'elle le ferait plus tard et regarda à travers le carreau.

* * *

><p>La chambre d'hôtel était un peu plus petite que ce qu'elle imaginait, mais l'ensemble était plutôt confortable et, selon Henry, ils étaient dans un véritable « palace digne d'un maharajah ». Son enthousiasme n'avait pas cessé de croître et il était resté sur le balcon, face à la mer, pendant près de dix minutes avant de revenir à l'intérieur pour se préparer.<p>

« Contente que ça te plaise ! » lui sourit Teddy, son sac de plage sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main.

L'hôtel bénéficiait d'une plage privée qui était déjà bondée malgré l'heure matinale et ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les serviettes colorées afin de trouver un emplacement un peu à l'écart.

« Ici, ce sera parfait. L'endroit rêvé pour un concours de château de sable ! »

« Tu es conscient que tu parles comme un gamin de huit ans ? » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton amusé.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! On va se baigner ? »

Teddy ne put résister devant son sourire éclatant et se débarrassa de sa robe pour suivre son mari qui s'élançait déjà vers l'eau… Qui était plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« Alors Madame Burton ? On recule devant un peu d'eau fraîche ? »

« Elle est _gelée_ ! »

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'approcha de Teddy, lui tendant la main. Il n'avait pas hésité à s'immerger entièrement et la réticence de sa petite-amie l'amusait au plus haut point. Un peu méfiante, la jeune femme joignit ses doigts aux siens et retint un cri quand il l'entraîna dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

« Tu es complétement fou ! On va finir en hypothermie ! »

« Arrête de penser comme le brillant médecin que tu es et contente-toi de savourer l'instant présent ! Tu as face à toi un paysage paradisiaque et un homme extrêmement sexy au physique de rêve… »

« Je ne savoure rien du tout, j'ai froid ! » rétorqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

« Va te dorer un peu au soleil, tu me rejoindras plus tard… Si je ne me suis pas fait dévorer par un requin ! »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents, plongeant tout à coup dans l'eau devant le regard étonné de son mari. Elle n'était pas si froide que ça, se dit-elle en faisant quelques brasses. Henry la rejoint, un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me trompe ou tu as essayé de m'impressionner ? »

« Pas du tout. Je t'ai fait marcher, et toi tu as couru ! »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas de la mauvaise foi, par hasard ? »

Secouant énergiquement la tête, elle profita du moment pour l'éclabousser et il répondit évidemment à la provocation.

* * *

><p>Teddy enfila ses lunettes de soleil et s'assit en tailleur sur sa serviette de bain pour lire le roman qu'Henry lui avait offert. Henry qui était resté au bord de l'eau pour construire un château de sable à mains nues, sous le regard attentif de quelques enfants qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui. Le SMS d'Owen lui revint soudain en mémoire. Elle avait aimé le militaire pendant si longtemps qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais totalement, mais son mariage –puis divorce- avec Cristina et l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie avait facilité les choses… Pourtant, elle se surprenait parfois à penser à lui. Cristina était partie quatre mois auparavant, quelques jours après avoir finalement avorté. Owen avait été dévasté, et Teddy l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle avait pu.<p>

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toutes ces cicatrices ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et constata qu'une petite fille avait finalement bravé sa timidité pour aller parler à Henry.

« Parce que je suis un explorateur, et que j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises rencontres dans la jungle… »

« La jungle ? Pour de vrai ? »

« Bien sûr ! Les tigres et les serpents ne m'ont pas épargnés mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir indemne ! »

Les enfants s'étaient rapprochés et écoutaient avec attention les récits totalement alambiqués de l'homme qui avait définitivement capté leur attention. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la réflexion ; elle était persuadée qu'Henry ferait un père merveilleux. Il était probablement trop tôt pour parler d'enfants avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec une petite fille aux grands yeux verts et au sourire dévastateur…

« Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Teddy, c'est elle qui a capturé la panthère qui voulait voler notre repas ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom et une demi-douzaine d'enfants se dirigea vers elle, l'accablant de question.

« Est-ce qu'Henry a vraiment fait un nœud avec un serpent ? Pourquoi tu as un nom de nounours ? C'est vrai que les tigres adorent la glace à la fraise ? »

La chirurgienne prit le temps de répondre à chacun, sous le regard amusé de son mari qui semblait grandement fier de ses mensonges. Les enfants finirent par s'éloigner en discutant avec animation du merveilleux explorateur qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

« Quelle imagination Indy ! Quand est-ce qu'on se lance à la recherche de l'Arche perdue ? »

« Je n'ai pas tout inventé… Je leur ai dit que j'avais épousé la plus merveilleuse femme de toute la planète ! »

« Que tu as sauvé de la noyade aux chutes du Niagara. »

« Il fallait bien romancer un peu ! »

« Comme si notre histoire avait besoin d'être romancée… » fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire, alors qu'Henry prenait place à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et profita un moment du confort de la situation.

* * *

><p>« Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe. »<p>

Ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant, en train de déguster un plateau de fruits de mer et tout aurait été parfait si Henry n'avait remarqué que Teddy était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Hein ? Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée. »

« L'hôpital te manque déjà ? Il y en a un pas loin de l'hôtel, si tu as peur de perdre la main ! » la taquina-t-il. Il préférait avoir recours à l'humour dans ce genre de situation, n'ayant jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre.

« Owen voulait qu'on se voit cette semaine. »

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit les choses de manière aussi abrupte, mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à son petit-ami. Il était plus ou moins au courant de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Owen, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment éternisée sur le sujet, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur un passé révolu. Henry reposa sa fourchette alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette et croisa les bras, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui dire… »

« Essaye quelque chose comme « tu as loupé ta chance, maintenant je suis mariée et il serait temps que tu te fasses à cette idée »… Ça me semble bien. »

Henry avait l'habitude de faire preuve de sang-froid –avec toutes les interventions qu'il avait dû subir et toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il avait reçues au cours de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement- mais il sentit la colère monter très vite. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en vouloir à Teddy, à Owen ou tout simplement à lui-même ; il avait simplement envie de laisser libre cours à ce qu'il ressentait.

« Sa femme vient de le quitter, et il a eu de gros problèmes dans le passé… Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. C'est mon meilleur ami Henry ! »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il n'est _que_ ton meilleur ami ? Tu l'as vu presque plus souvent que moi ces dernières semaines. Je pense avoir raison de croire qu'il y a une légère ambigüité ! »

« On travaille ensemble ! C'est normal qu'on se voie souvent ! »

« Si je te demande de répondre en tout honnêteté à la question « es-tu amoureuse d'Owen Hunt », est-ce que tu le feras ? »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Henry ne lui avait jamais vraiment reproché la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec le militaire, même si elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Sa réaction était normale ;elle aurait dû garder ce message pour elle, et simplement répondre à Owen qu'elle n'aurait pas de temps pour lui cette semaine.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, d'accord ? On se rejoint à l'hôtel. Ne m'attends pas. »

Henry se leva précipitamment, alla régler l'addition et s'éloigna sur le front de mer. Il aimait Teddy plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire et il s'étonnait chaque jour d'être aussi chanceux de l'avoir. Les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard semblaient similaires aux siens, mais se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur toute la ligne ? Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un moyen d'oublier un amour qui ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser tranquille… Henry ramassa un galet et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans la mer d'huile. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable et fouilla dans son sac à dos à la recherche de la petite boîte qu'il avait transporté toute la journée. La bague était en argent simple, avec trois petits diamants situés sur l'anneau de manière horizontale, mais il était sûr que sa simplicité correspondrait à Teddy. Ce n'était pas une seconde demande en mariage, c'était simplement une manière d'officialiser une cérémonie qui avait duré cinq minutes mais qui signifiait tellement plus à ses yeux… Si Teddy choisissait Owen, il ne la retiendrait pas. Il serait dévasté par le chagrin et ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais, mais il ne se mettrait pas en travers d'une relation qui rendrait heureuse la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Henry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et resta un moment à observer les étoiles se refléter dans la mer d'un noir d'encre avant de finalement prendre le chemin de l'hôtel.

TBC…

* * *

><p><em>C'est pas très gentil de couper ici, mais je vous promets la suite avant mercredi dernier délai ;)<em>


	3. Chapitre 3

_N/A : Comme j'ai pu constater que vous aimez les cliffhangers (ou pas hein x'D), je continue sur ma lancée ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font plus plaisir que je ne saurais le dire… Sans plus attendre, voici la suite ! Ah, au fait ; je ne sais absolument pas si Henry a le droit de manger tout ce que je lui fais manger dans ma fic, mais je n'y connais pas grand chose (comprendre : rien xD) aux restrtictions alimentaires des diabétiques !_

* * *

><p>Teddy ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit double, les yeux fixés au plafond. Henry représentait tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme ; il était drôle, attentif, adorable, intelligent et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Même s'il s'agissait de son unique rein. Owen… Owen était son grand amour, celui pour qui elle avait versé tant de larmes. Il était aussi son frère d'arme, son meilleur ami. Mais elle avait fait son deuil il y a longtemps. Leurs retrouvailles récentes avaient certes ravivées les vieilles douleurs, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était parvenue à tourner la page. Alors pourquoi avait-elle parlé de ce maudit message à Henry ? Elle se maudit une fois de plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit quand un accès de nausée la surprit. Se levant rapidement, elle courut vers les toilettes au moment où son petit ami franchissait la porte de la chambre.<p>

« Teddy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était palpable, et il en oublia totalement Owen Hunt. Il s'empressa de suivre la jeune femme et lui tint les cheveux alors que son estomac était victime de convulsions.

« Hey… Je suis désolé ma puce… Est-ce que ça va aller ? On va rentrer ce soir, tu… »

« Je t'aime. Je _t'aime_ Henry. Ne doute pas de ça s'il te plaît… »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

« Je crois que j'éviterais les fruits de mer à l'avenir… »

« On ira dans un fast-food la prochaine fois, il y a sûrement moins de risque d'avoir une intoxication alimentaire ! »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Teddy, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se laissa aller tout contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p>Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentit un peu barbouillée mais l'envie de vomir était nettement moins forte que la veille au soir. Henry était en appui sur un coude, son regard vert posé sur elle.<p>

« Je parie que tu es réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps... » marmonna-t-elle, la voix encore emprunte de sommeil.

« Ca fait à peine une heure. Et tu sais à quel point j'aime te regarder dormir ! »

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Thé ou café ? J'ai demandé au room-service d'attendre un peu avant de téléphoner pour prendre notre commande. Ils ont tout un tas de formule petit-déjeuner, je te laisse choisir ! »

« C'est adorable mon chéri, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Choisis ce que tu veux, je vais me contenter d'une infusion. »

Le sourire d'Henry ne semblait pas physiquement possible tant il était large. L'expression « sourire jusqu'aux oreilles » lui convenait à la perfection en cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu viens de m'appeler _mon chéri_. »

« Oh. »

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Teddy n'était pas spécialement réservée, mais elle n'était pas non plus du genre à déborder d'affection et le fait qu'elle lui ait donné un surnom aussi affectueux le mettait en joie. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute de la veille, mais Henry ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et il avait décidé qu'il ne remettrait plus le sujet sur le tapis.

« Alors ? On va à la pêche ? »

* * *

><p>« Tu as été scout ? » s'étonna Henry. Sa petite-amie était nettement plus douée que lui avec la canne à pêche qu'ils avaient louée, et il se désespérait d'être aussi peu habile.<p>

« Pas longtemps. J'ai aussi fait de la danse, du théâtre et une forme de karaté dont j'ai oublié le nom. »

« Whaou. »

« Tu es en train de m'imaginer en tutu n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Hey ! Je suis sûre que tu as fait des trucs ridicules toi aussi ! Je te vois bien inscrit au club de mathématiques… Non… A la fanfare du lycée ! En temps qu'accordéoniste ! »

« Ma seule présence désaccorde les guitares, alors non, je n'ai jamais fait de musique… En fait, je n'ai jamais rien fait de particulier. Je jouais des heures dans le jardin avec ma sœur, elle inventait toujours des jeux stupides. »

Teddy sourit et mis la ligne dans l'eau, veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop près du pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Henry l'observait attentivement, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration. Son père détestait sortir, et il n'avait pas d'oncle branché nature, ou tout autre personne susceptible de l'emmener à la pêche. Ses parents n'avaient pas franchement été un exemple en matière d'éducation, et tous les domaines qu'il maîtrisait à peu près étaient le fruit d'une autodidactie.

« Tiens, prends la canne. Je veux te voir à l'œuvre ! »

Henry lui tira la langue et prit l'objet en main, en reproduisant les gestes de Teddy. Elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas été plus concentré si on lui avait demandé de faire un numéro de funambule à douze mètres au-dessus du sol et elle s'amusait de cet intérêt exagéré pour une activité qu'elle n'avait jamais franchement appréciée.

« Teddy ! Regarde ! Le bouchon ! »

« Tu as une touche, attends un peu avant de sortir la canne de l'eau ! »

Le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes avant de soulever sa ligne au bout duquel un petit poisson argenté se débattait énergiquement.

« Whaou ! Quelle prise ! Il va falloir mettre ce monstre dans un parc aquatique ! »

Teddy éclata de rire et se dit qu'après tout, elle allait peut-être finir par apprécier la pêche.

* * *

><p>Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, Teddy faisait tout son possible pour que son déjeuner reste tranquillement dans son estomac. Evidemment, une gastro était envisageable. Evidemment, le fait qu'elle était en retard d'une semaine n'était pas forcément un signe révélateur. C'était peut-être dû au stress. Ou à une soirée alcoolisée qui avait eu lieu un peu plus d'un mois auparavant… Il fallait qu'elle fasse un test, mais ça attendrait leur retour. Henry croyait qu'elle était allée se remaquiller, et il l'attendait au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle respira un bon coup et se leva avec précaution. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir désert, et choisit de prendre les escaliers pour gagner un peu de temps. Son histoire était totalement absurde. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle avait épousé pour qu'il puisse bénéficier de sa mutuelle, et elle était peut-être enceinte de lui… La sonnerie de son téléphone portable la tira de ses rêveries et elle décrocha machinalement.<p>

« Allô ? »

« Teddy ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme fut assez surprise d'entendre la voix d'Owen et mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Elle avait complétement oublié de lui envoyer un message la veille, et il avait dû s'inquiéter.

« Oh… Oui. Excuse-moi. Je suis à Westport avec… Avec Henry. »

« Vraiment ? Alors c'est du sérieux cette histoire ? »

« Je crois que ça l'est. »

« C'est… Génial. Il faut que tu me le présentes. J'étais témoin à votre mariage après tout ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se voit Teddy. »

« Moi aussi Owen. Bientôt. »

Un bruit fit lever la tête de la jeune femme et elle croisa un regard vert émeraude qui lui était bien familier. La tristesse et la déception irradiaient des yeux d'Henry qui poursuivit son chemin vers la chambre, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Attends ! »

Teddy se précipita à sa suite, le rejoignant rapidement ; il était déjà occupé à rassembler ses affaires qui trainaient un peu partout. La colère se manifestait dans ses gestes, et la jeune femme savait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne risquait que d'envenimer les choses. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle ; à quelques secondes près, ils auraient évité la dispute et ils auraient poursuivi leur séjour dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Elle doutait sincèrement désormais, et le fait qu'Henry venait de fermer son sac semblait suffisamment éloquent. Les vacances allaient être écourtées…

« Tu n'as pas tout entendu Henry ! Ce n'était que… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, d'accord ? Epargne-moi au moins les détails. » l'interrompit-il froidement.

« Tu ne peux pas… »

« Arrête. _Arrête_. »

Teddy se sentit submergée par une bouffée de colère ; elle n'avait même pas le droit de se justifier, pas le droit de s'expliquer alors que tout n'était qu'un triste malentendu… Henry avait donc si peu confiance en elle ? Ne lui avait-elle pas dit, encore la veille au soir, que c'était lui qu'elle aimait ? Fatiguée par un combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance, elle rassembla ses affaires à son tour dans le silence le plus complet. Henry l'attendait à la réception de l'hôtel, ses clefs de voiture en main, et le regard fixé sur le tapis. Le réceptionniste leur souhaita un bon retour et ils marchèrent vers le véhicule sans prononcer un seul mot.

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta devant chez Teddy et elle sortit de l'habitacle pour récupérer sa valise. Elle avait laissé son carreau ouvert pour pouvoir parler à Henry, pour tenter de le raisonner une dernière fois. Il avait été muet comme une tombe pendant tout le voyage et avait délibérément ignoré toutes ses tentatives d'engagement de conversation.<p>

« C'est stupide. Ça ne peut simplement pas se finir comme ça… Tu n'as entendu qu'une bribe de conversation, et tu en as tiré tes propres conclusions ! J'aimerais au moins que tu me fasses confiance. J'aimerais que mon _mari_ me croit. »

« Les apparences ne sont pas si souvent trompeuses. J'ai comprit ça il y a très longtemps. » déclara-t-il platement, parvenant à dissimuler ses émotions dans un effort ultime.

« Eh bien je te laisse avec tes certitudes. Je pense que tu commets une erreur Henry… Et j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte rapidement. »

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, faisant tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle entendait la voiture démarrer.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><em>Même si je suis à peu près sûre que vous me détestez tous désormais, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je poste la suite ce week-end au plus tard : )<em>


	4. Chapitre 4

_N/A : Désolée pour cette attente interminable, mais mon bon copain le bac L s'est montré très possessif ces derniers temps… J'espère que vous avez bien réussi vos examens : ) Je pense ne m'en être pas trop mal sortie, enfin ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et sans plus attendre, voici la suite !_

_PS : Je pense que le début ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je vous jure que ça s'arrange très très vite !_

* * *

><p>Les poings serrés plaqués contre ses tempes, Henry tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur qui grandissait au niveau de son ventre. Les événements de la veille, sa quasi séparation avec Teddy et sa remise en question constante lui avait fait oublier son traitement, et il en payait les conséquences. Il avait pris son médicament deux heures auparavant, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à faire effet et la souffrance allait en grandissant. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur et la violence de la chose l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer. Sa main tremblante saisit son téléphone qui s'était échoué sur la table basse et il hésita à composer le numéro de Teddy. S'il était sûr qu'elle viendrait, il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence après si peu de temps. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de recul, elle comprendrait à quel point il s'en voulait… A quel point elle lui manquait déjà, à quel point il l'aimait… Un accès de douleur lui coupa le souffle et il finit par composer le numéro des urgences, balbutiant qu'il avait besoin d'une ambulance pour l'emmener au Seattle Grace.<p>

* * *

><p>Teddy ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un soupir. Pendant un instant, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait peut-être rêvé et qu'Henry était endormi à ses côtés, les ombres floues du mobilier n'étant autres que celles de leur chambre d'hôtel à Westport… Secouant la tête pour refouler ses larmes, elle se leva rapidement. Tant pis, se dit-elle, elle retournerait travailler plus tôt que prévu. Si elle n'avait plus rien à faire de particulier, autant se rendre utile… Repoussant son passage à la pharmacie à plus tard, elle s'habilla et prit la direction de l'hôpital.<p>

* * *

><p>Teddy enfila sa blouse et attacha rapidement ses cheveux. Le chef avait été un peu surpris de la voir de retour si tôt, mais il n'avait pas posé de question il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre d'avoir un chirurgien cardiaque supplémentaire… Elle avait des patients qui attendaient, mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle parle à Owen. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait, elle savait qu'elle serait coincée et que la situation ne pourrait pas s'améliorer. Le chirurgien était aux urgences, en train d'indiquer un traitement à une infirmière. Il tourna la tête et sourit en la voyant… Mais après toutes ces années, elle avait réussi à décrypter quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ; à son expression, elle devina qu'il était surpris par sa présence et qu'il allait poser des questions.<p>

« Teddy ? Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant deux jours ! »

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant volontairement son commentaire. Owen hocha la tête et lui indiqua d'un geste la salle de repos qui était déserte –chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. La jeune femme entra et se planta au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés.

« Teddy ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

« Je t'ai aimé pendant longtemps, tu sais. Tellement longtemps que j'avais fini par croire qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement, que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et savoir que tout cet amour ne serait toujours qu'à sens unique… Ca a failli me tuer Owen. J'étais persuadée que tu ne me voyais que comme une amie. Et puis, on s'est retrouvés et je me suis rendu compte que tout était intact. Les années avaient passé et pourtant… Tu étais avec Cristina et tu l'aimais. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire face à ça ? »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre contenance et Owen s'approcha d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

« J'aurais dû la quitter à l'instant même où tu es revenue. » murmura-t-il.

« Ne change pas les faits Owen. Tu l'aimais, et elle t'a blessé. Je crois simplement que nous sommes passés à côté de notre chance. Parfois… On ne peut pas avoir un deuxième essai. »

Le chirurgien franchit la distance qui les séparait et Teddy sentit que les secondes qui suivraient allaient peut-être détruire les murs qu'elle s'était escrimée à construire depuis si longtemps. Owen Hunt était en train de l'embrasser. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait été au comble du bonheur, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Seulement désormais… Elle était passée à autre chose. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse véritablement déterminer leur nature. Elles étaient probablement dues en grande partie au soulagement indescriptible qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Elle était passée à autre chose. Repoussant doucement l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste, un peu surprise de voir une tristesse si franche dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien d'attendre Owen. J'ai changé, tout comme toi. Je suis désolée. »

« Pas autant que moi Teddy. Pas autant que moi. »

La jeune femme sécha rapidement ses larmes et sortit de la pièce, se sentant tout d'un coup bien plus légère. Cette ambiguïté qu'Henry lui avait reprochée n'avait décidemment plus aucun fondement la page était définitivement tournée.

« Dr Altman ? »

Elle sourit à l'infirmière qui venait de l'aborder et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Monsieur Burton vient d'être admis aux urgences. »

« Henry ? Henry est ici ? »

L'infirmière acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Teddy la remercia rapidement, s'éloignant à grands pas.

* * *

><p>Henry était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, qu'il finirait presque par qualifier de confortable. La douleur s'était calmée avec l'arrivée de la morphine et sa seule envie était de rentrer chez lui pour dormir un moment, sans risquer de croiser…<p>

« Henry ! »

… Teddy. Elle accourut à son chevet et vérifia immédiatement ses constantes, passant en mode « médecin » avec une facilité déconcertante. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit simplement pas au courant. Le fait de la revoir alors qu'ils avaient plus ou moins rompu il y avait à peine un jour constituait une véritable torture.

« Ça n'est peut-être pas très fairplay de ma part, mais je vais profiter de ta position pour te parler. » annonça-t-elle après l'avoir ausculté.

Le concerné soupira et repensa à la scène presque similaire qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque Teddy lui avait finalement avoué ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr que tout ceci ait été réel.

« J'ai dit à Owen qu'il fallait qu'il m'oublie. Que j'étais passée à autre chose et… Cette autre chose, c'est toi. C'est toi depuis longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? M'apitoyer sur son sort ? Tu as eu des doutes Teddy. Notre histoire t'as fait douter dès le début. Tu ne voulais pas y croire, parce que tout te semblait irréel. Je ne te reproche pas tes doutes, je te reproche le fait qu'ils aient duré pendant des mois. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu n'as peut-être pas douté de nous Henry, mais tu as douté de _moi_. Je ne vois pas où est la différence ! »

« Je ne veux pas te retenir ! Depuis le début, je n'ai été qu'un poids mort, le boulet qu'on traîne derrière soi, le chien errant qu'on recueille par pitié… »

« Comment peux-tu croire une seconde en ce que tu dis ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis avec toi que par pitié ? Pour faire mon lot de bonnes actions ? Je sauve des vies tous les jours. Je n'ai rien besoin de prouver à personne ! Je t'aime. Je ne mens pas là-dessus Henry. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce sujet, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs… Ce qu'il y a eu entre Owen et moi appartient au passé. Tu es mon présent et, je l'espère sincèrement, mon avenir. Je _t'aime_. Et j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve pas de meilleur argument. »

« Tu devrais me détester. »

Teddy s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de celui qu'elle avait épousé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le drap et elle ne savait pas très bien s'il fuyait son regard ou s'il avait simplement besoin de réfléchir un moment.

« Ça n'est pas le cas. Ce ne sera _jamais_ le cas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

Teddy lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré et elle lui sourit, ne lâchant pas sa main.

« Parce que je ne doute pas de nous Henry. Toi et moi… On peut y arriver. »

« Je suis stupide. Je suis tellement stupide ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il avait failli la perdre et maintenant, elle était là, tout contre lui, et il n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir. Aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, il la tiendrait dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle était sa femme et que, bon sang, il l'aimait.

* * *

><p>« Mais je vais beaucoup mieux ! Je me porte comme un charme ! » protesta Henry. Teddy venait de lui annoncer qu'il fallait qu'il reste à l'hôpital encore deux jours au moins, afin qu'ils soient certains qu'il ne refasse pas une autre crise. Il soupira et afficha une mine boudeuse, tripotant les pages en papier glacé du magazine que sa petite-amie lui avait dégoté. Leur « presque séparation » avait renforcé leur sentiment et ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé ce qui, curieusement, semblait être une excellente solution.<p>

« Je pourrais rester avec toi demain, je n'ai pas d'interventions de prévues pour le moment… Et je t'ai rapporté suffisamment de DVD pour te tenir éveillé une semaine entière. » plaida-t-elle.

« Je n'aime pas regarder les films tout seul, ça n'a aucun intérêt s'il n'y a personne à mes côtés pour critiquer les acteurs ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce ne sont que deux petits jours Henry. »

« Deux petits jours de congé maladie supplémentaires. J'aimerais bien que mon patron voit les choses comme ça… » soupira-t-il.

Teddy ne releva pas et proposa simplement de commander à manger. La nourriture à l'hôpital était plus dégoutante que jamais, et elle savait qu'Henry ne refuserait pas une bonne portion de cannellonis, sachant que le repas de midi avait été particulièrement infect. La jeune femme l'embrassa brièvement avant de quitter la pièce et elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre le numéro de téléphone du traiteur. L'hôpital était bondé et elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à destination. Le sachet en plastique de la pharmacie attira son attention, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait le compartiment qui lui était réservé ; c'était stupide, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ce maudit test. L'idée d'être enceinte ne lui était pas du tout déplaisante, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'en penserait Henry et elle ne se sentait pas d'élever un enfant toute seule. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, elle contempla un instant l'emballage et le laissa finalement à sa place, prenant seulement la carte du restaurant italien. En quittant la pièce, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Arizona Robbins qui lui accorda son habituel sourire. Elles échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer, et Teddy regagna la chambre de son petit-ami pour qu'ils puissent passer commande.

Henry ouvrit la boîte en carton que Teddy venait de lui ramener et poussa un soupir de satisfaction en découvrant les raviolis au fromage qu'elle contenait.

« Parfois, je me dis que la vie serait bien triste sans les traiteurs italiens. » déclara le jeune homme en piquant une pâte à l'aide de sa fourchette.

« C'est un fait. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce ragoût qu'on a dû subir ce midi ! »

« L'infirmière semblait étonnée que je ne finisse pas mon assiette. A mon avis, elle n'y avait pas encore gouté. »

Teddy sourit et entama ses pâtes à la carbonara. Le test de grossesse qui attendait dans son casier ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, et elle décida qu'elle le ferait le soir même pour être fixée une bonne fois pour toute.

« L'heure limite des visites est dépassée depuis longtemps, il faut que j'y aille Henry. »

« Mais j'ai besoin d'une assistante médicale continue ! » se plaignit le jeune homme en prenant la main de sa petite amie pour la retenir. « Le lit est suffisamment large pour nous deux ! Je peux te prêter un T-shirt et… »

« Et l'infirmière nous surprendra au petit matin ? Merveilleuse possibilité ! »

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. » marmonna-t-il. « Je déteste cet hôpital ! »

« Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je serais ici dès sept heures demain matin, d'accord ? Tu ne verras même pas le temps passer ! »

Henry haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, boudeur. Dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il se mettrait sérieusement à la recherche d'un appartement ; il ne voulait plus être séparé de Teddy, surtout pas depuis les événements récents… La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, sa main se posant automatiquement sur la nuque de son mari. Laissant reposer son front un instant contre celui d'Henry, elle s'en alla finalement, le laissant seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il attrapa son sac et y chercha le catalogue immobilier qu'il avait pris dans une agence, le consultant un moment avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Trois minutes n'avaient jamais été aussi longues. Faisant les cent pas dans sa salle de bain, Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs qu'en direction du petit tube en plastique qui trônait sur le lavabo. Elle savait mieux que personne à quel point tout pouvait basculer en un laps de temps si réduit une grenade pouvait neutraliser un blindé, une crise cardiaque pouvait anéantir un homme qui semblait en bonne santé, une hémorragie pouvait changer le cours d'une opération… Bon, certes, les enjeux n'étaient pas si dramatiques cette fois-ci. Aucune vie n'était en jeu… Enfin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, se dit-elle. Le test de grossesse ne semblait toujours pas décidé à révéler son secret. Le portable de Teddy vibra et elle fut à moitié surprise de voir qu'Henry venait de lui envoyer un message.<p>

_Bonne nuit et à demain, le plus tôt possible ! Tu me manques déjà._

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il en serait de même le lendemain matin, si elle se révélait être enceinte ? Ce fait apparemment heureux avait disséminé bien des couples, notamment celui formé par Cristina et Owen ; et celui-ci n'avait pas seulement perdu son enfant, il avait également perdu sa femme. Si elle avait à choisir… Teddy ferma les yeux, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas à prendre une décision si radicale. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le test de grossesse, et elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose était apparu sur le minuscule écran. Retenant son souffle, elle lut le mot qui venait tout juste d'apparaître.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><em>Le suspens vous en avez l'habitude maintenant, non ? Je poste la suite (et fin :) très vite, promis, maintenant que je suis en VACANCES !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_N/A : Et voilà, comme promis, la fin de cette fic… Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutient et vos commentaires, parce que j'avais de sérieux doutes quant à la possibilité que cette fic plaise, sachant que le ship Teddy/Henry est encore assez peu répandu._

* * *

><p>Henry batailla un moment avec la serrure avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte, et s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'entrée. Une odeur de brûlé lui parvint et il se hâta vers la cuisine pour découvrir sa femme qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés avec ce qui avait dû être une omelette.<p>

« Teddy ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore essayé de faire la cuisine ! »

« Je… Je te jure que j'ai suivi la recette à la lettre et… Je suis une catastrophe ambulante. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Teddy avant de poser machinalement sa main sur son ventre rebondit. Trois mois auparavant, il avait appris que sa femme était enceinte, et cette nouvelle avait fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la planète. Si un bébé n'était pas vraiment prévu, la question ne s'était pas posée pour lui ; il voulait cet enfant, l'enfant de Teddy… _Leur_ enfant. La jeune femme tripota la bague en argent qu'il avait glissé à son doigt quelques semaines plus tôt et observa d'un air désolé le repas qu'elle avait entrepris de préparer.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si mauvais ! »

Henry attrapa une fourchette et préleva un bout de l'omelette, se faisant violence pour ne pas la recracher immédiatement.

« Outch. C'est moi qui préparerais les sandwiches de Theodora Junior, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une fille ! Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Tu sais que je déteste mon prénom, je ne l'imposerais surement pas à mon enfant ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Henriette alors ? »

Teddy fit une grimace de dégoût et jeta le contenu de la poêle à la poubelle. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai mon droit de véto sur ton prénom ! pensa-t-elle, s'adressant à son bébé. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait souvent, même si elle savait que c'était un comportement un peu ridicule ; enfin, elle n'en était pas encore arrivée au stade d'Henry qui passait des heures à raconter des histoires à son ventre, inculquant à son enfant tous les classiques de la littérature avant même qu'il soit né.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te mettre en congé ? »

Le sujet avait déjà été abordé maintes et maintes fois, mais Henry continuait de tenter de convaincre sa femme de se ménager un peu et de prendre du temps pour soi et, accessoirement, pour lui. Seulement Teddy s'ennuyait dès qu'elle était loin de l'hôpital plus de quelques jours, et elle voulait continuer de travailler le plus longtemps possible.

« Je ne suis qu'à quatre mois de grossesse Henry. J'ai encore largement le temps. »

« Je sens que tu diras encore ça à la veille de l'accouchement ! » soupira-t-il en fouillant dans les placards à la recherche d'un paquet de pâtes.

« Rester toute la journée sur le canapé à attendre que le temps passe n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qui m'intéresse. On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois… »

« Je sais. Et tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer ! »

Il lui sourit et elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement énervée. La prochaine échographie était prévue pour le mercredi suivant, et c'était à ce moment qu'ils sauraient enfin s'ils allaient avoir un fils ou une fille. Au départ, ils avaient pensé que garder la surprise était une bonne option, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que l'attente jusqu'à la naissance serait extrêmement longue. En plus, Henry tenait absolument à aménager la chambre du bébé à l'avance, maintenant qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une pièce vide dans leur nouvel appartement. Teddy se leva pour mettre la table, sous le regard attentif de son mari. A force, il allait finir par devenir le champion du monde des pâtes à la sauce tomate, se dit-il en versant du sel dans l'eau bouillante.

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolée, le gel est un peu froid ! » s'excusa le docteur Fields en étalant la crème sur le ventre de Teddy. La jeune obstétricienne était revenue d'Afrique au bout de six mois pour recouvrer son poste au Seattle Grace, et elle s'était finalement rabibochée avec Karev après quelques disputes explosives.<p>

« Vous désirez connaître le sexe du bébé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit Henry, avant que Teddy n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée de son impatience. Comme lui, elle avait le regard rivé sur l'écran où s'affichaient les images de l'échographie.

« Monsieur et Madame Burton, je vous présente votre petite fille ! »

« J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! » s'exclama Henry, un sourire géant apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il serra sa femme dans ses bras, sans quitter des yeux les tous premiers clichés de _sa_ fille. Teddy sentit les larmes monter et elle se mordit la lèvre pour les retenir.

« Je ne détecte aucune anomalie. » sourit le docteur Fields. « En ce qui concerne la maladie de Von Hippel-Lindau… Il est trop tôt pour faire des tests. Il faudra attendre la naissance. »

Le sourire d'Henry perdit un peu de son intensité et il prit la main de Teddy dans la sienne, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas transmis ses fichus problèmes de santé à leur enfant.

* * *

><p>« Du rose ? Sérieusement ? Et des princesses ? »<p>

Teddy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête devant l'échantillon de tapisserie que son mari venait de lui montrer.

« Je trouve ça mignon ! » répliqua Henry. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient dans le magasin de bricolage, et ils s'étaient très vite rendu compte à quel point leurs goûts étaient différents.

« Et si notre fille adore les pirates ou les petites voitures ? Elle finira par dessiner des moustaches à Cendrillon. »

« Ça fera partie de son parcours artistique ! On ne va quand même pas choisir cette horreur avec les cowboys ! »

Il désigna une frise où des cactus et des étoiles de shérif formaient une sorte de banderole aux couleurs douteuses.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Teddy et Henry se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un vendeur tout sourire, qui, à en croire son badge, s'appelait Stefan.

« Eh bien… »

« Vous attendez une fille ? Un garçon ? Des jumeaux peut-être ? »

« Une fille. » répondit calmement Teddy. L'employé semblait déborder d'enthousiasme, ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé des clients à qui parler.

« Si vous voulez peindre les murs de sa chambre, je peux vous proposer toute une gamme de peintures… On vient de recevoir un fuchsia très à la mode ! »

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme se contenta de sourire faiblement, s'attendant à ce qu'Henry les débarrasse de cet intrus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes, alors que le choix était déjà suffisamment difficile.

« Disons que nos talents d'artisans sont assez limités. J'ai un peu peur des traces de pinceaux ! » plaisanta Henry. « On va se débrouiller tout seuls. Ma femme est un peu sur les nerfs et elle supporte assez mal la criti… Aïe ! »

Teddy venait de lui infliger un coup de coude dans les côtes et s'éloignait déjà du rayon. Courant à sa suite, le jeune homme la rattrapa, sachant qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Henry Burton, je te conseille d'éviter de provoquer la femme que TU as mise enceinte et qui traîne son ventre énorme depuis six mois ! »

« Je suis désolé ma puce. Mais il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de ce pot de colle ! » se plaignit-il en affichant sa plus belle expression de chien battu.

La chirurgienne haussa les épaules et poursuivit ses recherches, regardant les prototypes de tapisserie qui figuraient sur des panneaux en bois.

« Regarde celle-là ! Elle est jolie non ? »

Elle désigna un papier peint jaune clair, sobrement décoré par les animaux de la savane. Henry s'approcha et sourit, heureux qu'ils aient enfin trouvé le motif idéal.

* * *

><p>Teddy ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Il était quatre heures du matin. Se demandant pendant un instant ce qui l'avait réveillée, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que tout allait bien. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la main d'Henry était posée sur son ventre… Son ventre. Une contraction la fit se redresser et elle s'extirpa rapidement du lit, faisant les cent pas. Elle était censée accoucher dans deux semaines, mais les douleurs rapprochées qu'elle avait ressenties ces derniers jours semblaient indiquer que sa fille était pressée, et sûrement pas décidée à attendre que les neuf mois soient révolus. Décidant d'attendre un peu avant de réveiller Henry, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils avaient aménagée et s'assit sur le rocking chair. Repensant au désastre qu'avait été la pose de la tapisserie, elle ne put retenir un sourire ; la colle à papier peint avait séché plus rapidement que prévu, la frise ne voulait pas tenir et les bulles d'air s'accumulaient. En fin de compte, ils avaient réussi à obtenir un résultat assez satisfaisant, même s'il ne fallait pas y regarder de trop près. Une autre contraction la surpris et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital avant d'accoucher dans le salon. Retournant dans la chambre, elle se pencha vers son mari endormi et murmura dans son oreille.<p>

« Je viens de perdre les eaux, donc à ta place, je me dépêcherais de me lever… »

Henry fut debout avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

* * *

><p>Des larmes de joie faisant briller ses yeux verts, Henry Burton prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre où sa femme se reposait. Les tests post-natals venaient d'être réalisés et l'infirmière avait confié la petite à son père qui la tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle avait déjà une touffe de cheveux bruns et un nez légèrement retroussé, tout comme sa mère. Henry approcha timidement son index replié de la joue du bébé et la caressa doucement. Teddy était assise en tailleurs sur son lit, les cheveux tirés en arrière, un grand sourire fleurissant sur son visage.<p>

« Mademoiselle vient d'avoir ses premiers vingt sur vingt ! On a engendré une future Marie Curie. » annonça-t-il fièrement. « Coraline Burton… C'est un nom de prix Nobel, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » souffla Teddy alors que son mari s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il y a moins de deux ans, elle avait épousé un homme pour lui permettre de profiter de sa mutuelle et aujourd'hui, elle tenait leur petite fille dans ses bras. Elle allait finir par croire aux belles histoires, se dit-elle alors que Coraline ouvrait ses grands yeux verts pour croiser le regard de sa mère.

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que les bébés naissent tous avec les yeux plus ou moins bleus, mais bon, je suis l'auteur alors je fais ce que je veux, nah ! 8-) Merci encore pour vos commentaires, et à très bientôt !<em>


End file.
